


Podfic Little Brother

by griffing07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, clint and tony are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffing07/pseuds/griffing07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of asamandras Little brother http://archiveofourown.org/works/916162 </p>
<p>Tony discovers his father had an affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asamandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916162) by [asamandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5vf57atat5u71vc/little_brother_by_asamandra.mp3>

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever podfic and was recorded with permission by the fabulous asamandra. Thanks to anyone who actually listens to it I really welcome constructive criticism so cookies to anyone who leaves a comment thank you........... also please no hate i'm new to this


End file.
